The Crazy Adventures Of a Fan Girl
by Heroicagal
Summary: What happens when an average 16 year old fan girl gets transported into the movie? Craziness as she tries to survive the attack of Loki and the hectic beginning of the Avengers. Hold on tight as we join the crazy story of Gabby in this fictional but oh so real world.
1. Chapter 1

The Arrival

The Avengers are awesome. Plain and simple. So imagine my glee at getting a free comic in the mail for the Avengers. I was ecstatic. I rushed up to my room, closed the door and with my Captain America shield shirt on I dug into it. The beginning was a bit weird; it was sort of like the movie. I, being as clueless as I usually am, didn't even pay much attention to the fact the thing started glowing. I was too involved in the story. Then a whooshing noise came forth and I felt myself drawn towards the pages. Then for the first time, but it certainly wouldn't be the last time, I fainted.

When I awoke I was in a large cylindrical cage like the one that Loki was in in the movie. I groaned and rubbed my head as I looked around. Then I saw the man a with the eye patch glaring and I yelped in surprise and scrambled backwards on my hands and feet. His glare didn't even falter.

"Who are you?" He barked. "How did you get on _my_ ship?" He seemed really ticked at me. I looked up and examined him.

"Director Fury?" I asked, more than a bit surprised.

"So you know who I am, who are y_ou_?" He asked again, his patience dwindling. I gulped and backed up some more.

"Um, Gabby Newark." I replied. He entered it into a computer.

"Age?" He demanded.

"Sixteen…" I said, unsure. He paused as his fingers were reaching the next key to type.

"Wait, you're sixteen years old and somehow you magically appear on a highly top secret government ship after a dimensional rip?" He seems a bit frustrated at my age. "How did you manage that?"

"Uh, comics?" I squeaked. He furrowed his brow.

"What? He asked and I clarified what he was where I came from and how I was sufficiently freaked out. He looked at the screen once more and typed the info in.

"Alright, from the readings I'm getting in our sensors you're telling the truth." I breathed in relief. "However, since you are from another dimension and you did just somehow get here in a burst of energy I'm going to have to keep you in there for a little while. Make sure you aren't a threat and find out what to do with you." He informed me. I shrugged, seeing as how I had no choice in the matter I wasn't going to complain and make things worse.

"In the meantime, don't cause trouble and welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D." That last line was a bit sarcastic and as he turned to walk down the corridor and leave me to my plastic prison, I couldn't help wondering what the heck I had gotten myself into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Some Heroes

I was awoken by a tapping on the glass/ plastic of my cage. I groaned and turned away from the wall but the tapping became more and more insistent. I took one look at who it was and scowled. Still half asleep I ended up scolding the hero.

"Tony Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Iron Man Stark you stop pounding on there this instant or I will become the She Hulk!" I yelled angrily. He stopped and seemed a bit confused.

"Wait, you can do that?" He asked. I started to shake off my sleep and looked at him.

"No Mr. Stark, it was a figure of speech. I was getting ticked off and you don't want me like that." I said finally realizing who I was talking to and the monumental importance of this.

"Why?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Angry teenage girls are never fun." He grinned.

"You forgot "genius" you know." He teased. I grinned back.

"And "big ego" by the looks of it." I shot back. He had a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Touché. So, what is a kid doing locked up by the Big Bad Fury and why wasn't I supposed to see you?" He questioned.

"I think Mr. Director Fury is afraid I am some sort of threat Mr. Stark." I replied. He now frowned at me. "What?"

"Call me Tony, Mr. Stark makes me feel old and why are you so polite all of a sudden?"

"I was just waking up before. I get cranky when I'm tired…" I said.

"Well, don't we all? You should see Pepper in the mornings." I giggled and he chuckled along with me. He started to type on a computer console by the cage.

"Says here you come from another dimension, is that true? "

"Yeah, came here by some freak dimensional tear or something." He looked thoughtful.

"That would be why Fury locked you up. It'll take me awhile to get a solution to get you back…" Tony started to mutter. "In the meantime hang tight. I'll get Fury to let you out."

LINE BREAK

It took a little, but I was finally allowed out. I was kind of under a house arrest. Tony was to watch over me because he was the one who had expressed the interest in my release. That's what Fury said, only in a lot less civil of a way. I don't want to get into it though. Let's just say he has a very colorful vocabulary! So it came to be that I was following Tony around like a puppy on a leash. With the looks I kept getting from the agents you can't blame me.

"And this is Doctor Banner, a.k.a. the Hulk." Tony introduced me to his friend.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Newark, how are you?" He extended his hand which I in a daze accepted.

"F-fine…" I stammered a bit. I mean, he was an Avenger and the HULK! Cut me some slack! He smiled and got back to his work.

"Does anyone know where Romanoff is?" Tony asked.

"Here, and this must be Gabby." Black Widow said. "Hello. I'm Natasha Romanoff also known as Black Widow." She introduced herself.

"You are awesome!" I blurted and then turned a deep shade of red. She smiled as both of the others chuckled.

"What about me?" Tony asked mockingly.

"Well, I mean, you are one of my favorites!" I told Tony.

"One of your favorites? I'm not _the _favorite?"

"Err, well, umm…" I tried to avoid the question.

Everyone was looking at me and somehow I could tell they had just noticed my shirt.

"You a big Cap fan?" Tony asked.

"Um..." I trailed off.

"Oh, I think Tony is jealous!" Black Widow teased. I felt like I could shrink.

LINE BREAK

I was hanging out in Tony's room when I heard a knock at the door.

"Gabby?" Tony called to ask me to open it.

"I got it!" I yelled and came over.

"Stark, c'mon. Get suited up. We're leaving." The man at the door said not even bothering to look up from the information packet he had.

"Eek!" I squealed and the blonde looked up. Right before me was Captain America!


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Girl Unleashed

My first reaction to meeting my favorite Avenger? Slamming the door in his face. I lean against the door as my breathing starts to slow and I start to become a bit calmer.

"Tony?" I ask my voice cracking. Okay, maybe I'm not so calm yet.

"Yeah Gabby?" He yells back.

"Suit up, m-m-mission!" I stutter. He comes out a moment later in full armor.

"C'mon Gabby, let's go." He says.

"I get to come too?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Fury said to keep an eye on you so…" He had a mischievous tone to his voice and I knew that he was just doing this for my benefit, so that I would be able to see my heroes in action. I nod, pretending to be serious.

"We both know that Fury's word is law." I said dramatically. He chuckled and opened the door only to come face to face with the stunned Captain.

"Oh crap!" I mutter; I had forgotten I had shut the door on him.  
"Stark, is there any reason that a young girl just answered your door for you?" He asked. Tony shrugged.

"I was busy." He said nonchalantly, not even noticing the Cap's confused expression.

"Who is she? Your daughter?" Tony stopped and glared, removing the mask for effect.

"I so don't have any kids. She was a locked up by Fury but I rescued her. Comes from another dimension where this is all fiction. She's a huge fan of ours, especially of you and her name is Gabby Newark." He said and I groaned; embarrassed he ratted out my love for Captain America.

"Don't be rude. Say hi to him Gabby." Tony grinned in a teasing way, pushing me forward towards the hero. He seemed a bit uncomfortable and the fact he looked so confused made me blush a mad red color.

"H-hi." I squeaked, extending my hand to him. He took my shaking hand in his and gave it a shake in greeting.

"Hello Miss Newark. I'm Steve Rogers. An honor to meet you." At this point, with him being so polite and so actually real I felt like I would faint and my face turned even more scarlet. Tony sniggered in the background.

"Y-you can c-call me Gabby sir. Sorry about slamming the door on you." I looked down sheepishly and now Tony was in hysterics at the awkward exchange and the fact I had actually done that. I gave him a glare and he stopped laughing so hard but chuckled and wiped away a few tears. Man was I feeling embarrassed.

"You can call me Steve if you'd like, or Captain Rogers, or whatever you prefer. It's quite alright. I must have been quite a shock."

"You have no idea." I told him and Tony chuckled once more, leading us down the corridor towards the air vehicle that would take us to what I knew would be Thor and Loki's brawl. This was going to be an interesting experience to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Flying High

Well, this is both really awesome and totally weird. You'd think with all that'd happened in like the past week I'd be used to it. Instead as I look around I am again struck with awe. I mean, come on! I am on a jet that's used by S.H.E.I.L.D. and with Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff. It ceases to amaze me. I walk around and gape at the cool tech while Agent Phil Coulson eyes me a bit warily. I look at a big red button and have to resist the urge to press it. You aren't a comic geek without knowing red buttons aren't good to press.

"Will you please sit down? You're making me antsy." Coulson says in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly and sit down.

"Oh Coulson, loosen up. What's the worst she can do?" Tony says while casually leaning against a dashboard and hitting the big red button I had mentioned.

"DON'T!" Phil says but it's too late and a big missile pops out of the belly of the jet and blows a crater in the forest below.

"I knew that button was bad news!" I declare triumphantly and get a laugh from Steve while Natasha giggles and Coulson's eye twitches.

"Stark for once act like an adult!" He says through gritted teeth. Tony rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

Silence is in there for a while. Then I notice Phil fingering the pockets of his jacket while sneaking glances at Steve. I know what he's thinking.

"Everything alright sir?" Captain Rogers asks him. He nods and looks away for a moment, then turns back in full fan boy mode.

"I was just wondering; would you mind signing my cards? You see I've had them since I was a kid and well, I'm a huge fan. I watched you while you slept!" He stops and sees the complete awkwardness of that. "I mean, while you were frozen." I fell into hysterics and again got a look from Coulson. Sorry Phil, but that knocks my awkwardness level of slamming the door on poor Steve out of the park!

Then they spot the demigods fighting. And Tony wants to attack on his own. Lovely.

"We need a plan of attack Stark." Captain America tries to get him to reason.

"I have a plan. Attack." And with that he's off. Steve sighs and prepares a parachute to follow.

"I'd sit this one out Cap." Natasha says.

"I don't see how I can." He replies.

"These guys come from legend, Captain. They're basically gods." She tries again.

"There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure He doesn't dress like _that_." And he jumps out after them.

"He. So. Rocks." I breathe. Then I get a crazy stupid idea. One that will more than likely get me killed, but I want to help. I grab a parachute and before anyone else knows what's going on I run and jump just like the Captain. I scream on my way down but am filled with a rush of adrenaline. This would be awesome if I lived through it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on a Demigod

Again, as I scream adrenaline rushes through me. I cannot help but feel a thrill at the wind rushing past me. Then things look bad. Thor and Ironman are fighting each other and I remember my brother's remarks on it being stupid of heroes to constantly fight each other when they are on the same side. I am forced to agree. They are letting an opportunity to get the real bad guy past them, but the fact Loki isn't moving is cause in itself for concern. I continue my descent and see the Captain breaking them up. Thor then tries to pound him with his hammer and he uses his shield to block the blow. Yay for Vibranium! Except the fact the resulting blast knocks a wind into my parachute and I sail backwards. I fall rapidly and land right on top of Loki. This goes beyond embarrassing as I hit his head with my rear, causing him to fall to the ground with my tooshie perched on his face. He grunts angrily and he flings me off.

"How dare you, you stupid mortal?!" He thunders. I look up at him and see his magic stick.

"Um, I wasn't aiming for your face but I do think that it turned out rather well." What can I say, I don't like bad guys.

"Idiot, you shall face my-"And a large hammer comes to swing onto Loki's head. Thor stands over his "brother" with the hammer in hand.

"Hi." I say a bit shy. He looks sort of intimidating.

"Gabby, what are you doing here?" the Captain asks as he comes up the hill with Iron Man.

"I wanted a closer look at the action."

"What did you do to Loki to make him so angry child?" Thor asks. I feel a bit offended at the fact he called me a child.

"Not much. The blast that came from the collision of your hammer and the Captain's shield caused my trajectory to go off aim and I ended up falling onto Loki. I, um, accidentally sat on his face." Thor looks confused, the Captain is trying to give me a stern look in reprimand for coming down here but Tony is laughing so hard he's crying.

"You…sat… on…a… demigod's face?!" He gasps out between his laughs. I nod sheepishly.

"That is very rude young lady." Thor gave me a glare as he said it. I looked down a bit sheepishly at the ground.

"Sorry." I mutter. Tony is still laughing pretty hard while Captain America restrains Loki. Thor hauls him up as he groans.

"We need to get him back to S.H.E.I.L.D." Steve says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean, he was just waiting here this entire time for you guys to stop fighting-"I begin.

"I think you helped stop his escape by planting your butt on his face." Tony replies wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well-" I start again.

"I appreciate your thinking but he's incapacitate and orders are to return with him to H.Q." Captain America states and I see nothing I say can change his mind. With a sigh I trudge after them as the jet lands and Cole takes us in.

"What happened?" Widow asks.

"Gabby fell onto Loki. Knocked him to the ground after sitting on him." I face palm. Tony won't ever let me live this down.

"Okay…" Natasha says and gives him a weird look. I bury my head in my arms and bring my knees to my face as I take a seat. I'm tired and with a rough night's sleep last night I feel the need for a good nap. Hopefully nothing to crazy will happen while I snooze.


End file.
